Jackleann At Sea!
by uhhhcake
Summary: A girl gets lost in a strange town, until she follows an even stranger man to and even stranger place. strange huh? Please R&R! this is my first story!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, had a tad bit of confusion about how to upload the chapters..so i'll just start over!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! other than Jackleann that is.  
  
Ok, this is my first story I have ever written on this site, and I'm quite nervous about your reactions! Be kind Rewind...ok I have no idea where that came from, well anyhoo, on with the story  
  
A girl walked cautiously down the street of dirty, poorly dressed men and women, bars full of more of these people, and deserted buildings. She was shaking in coldness and fear, wrapping the blue shawl she was wearing closer around her as she watched the men scurry about like mice. She quickend her pace as the disgusting vermon made lustful comments about her.   
  
  
  
Getting even more afraid, the girl quickly turned into the nearest bar, and went to talk to the bartender. Men and women, the likes of those in the streets filled the tables and stools that surrounded the bartender.   
  
"Excuse me,sir, I was hoping you'd tell me where I could find a place to stay for the night." the girl questioned in the sweetest voice she could manage.   
  
Before the bartender could reply, one of the men at the nearest table interjected.  
  
"I know a place where ye could stay,love." the dred-locked man said, not looking up from his glass of rum.   
  
And who are you?" the girl said as she turned to face the man. She flinched at the sight of him.  
  
"That's none of your concern right now, is it love?" the man said as he stood up and started to leave the bar.  
  
"Wait,sir, just where is this place that you were speaking of?" the girl asked.  
  
" Follow me,love, you'll soon see." the strange man said, signaling herto do as he said.   
  
Without thinking she followed the man out of the bar, not speaking, just following him. He hummed a familiar song as he walked, or strutted rather, down the dirty streets.  
  
"what be yer name love?" the man asked once they had stopped just before reaching the docks.  
  
" I am Jackleanne D'acour, who are you? and were are we?" Jackleanne asked as she glanced around nervously. She shivered as a cool breeze blew in from the sea. 


	2. Foundyet confused

Fog inclosed the large area as a large ship sailed into view. It sailed closer and closer until in finally docked at the nearest available spot. The strange man started walking towards it, signalling for Jackleann to follow once again.  
  
"Am I going to stay on the ship?" Jackleann asked. "Hey, you haven't answered any of my questions!" more silence.  
  
The strange man climbed up on to the ship. "If ye'd like a place to say, lass, ye'd better climb aboard." he said nothing more, and disapeared onto the ship and into the fog. Jackleann stood there, thinking then decided she better climb aboard and stay for the night. She hoped nothing bad would happen, this was against her better judgement. She slowly climbed on the ship, and was shocked at what she found.   
  
"Oh how cute...wooden floors." she said as she walked around the deck exploring. "Hey where'd that guy go?"she asked her self as she found herself walking down a small flight of steps.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and glanced around, and ran back up the stairs after seeing the cages and cells, as well as skeletons that she discovered there.  
  
"Well that was disturbing." She said, shaking it off and finding somewhere new to investigate.   
  
"For a ship, its pretty empty..except for a few dead guys."   
  
As soon as the words had left her mouth, men flooded from what she now took to be the mess hall. They walked past her not noticing her at all. All of a sudden someone noticed her.  
  
"Wait a second, who the bloddy hell is this?" the dirty, smelly man yelled. "Captain, I believe we have a stow away. 


	3. Captured

Everyone stopped and turned to face the "stow away."   
  
"I'm not a 'stow away! One of you creepy men lead me here!" She screamed as one of the men dragged her to the brig...or as she would call it, the freaky place with dead guys in it.  
  
"We are NOT creepy..we're PIRATES!" the man dragging her yelled. "And if one of us PIRATES was to have brought ye here, we would've told the cap'n first!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I wanna speak to the captain! lemme talk to him!" Jackleann yelled fighting with all of her strength.   
  
"Ain't that too bad love?" the man said as he threw her into the nearest cell.   
  
"Bloody pirates." she said before she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 HOURS LATER:  
  
Jackleann woke up and rubbed her head. "What happened??!?!? WHERE AM I?!?! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY DEAD PEOPLE!" She screamed. She stood up and shook the bars of her cell.   
  
" LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed. She heard the sound of stomping feet, followed by a large yell of "QUIET DOWN THERE!" "  
  
"Will some one please just let me out of here?" she asked more quietly, as she turned towards the stairs. Some one was there. "  
  
" Well, Well, we do have a little stow away." the man said.  
  
" WHO the blazes are you?" she said, sitting down on the small bench.   
  
" Not that its any of yer buisness love, but I am Captain Jack Sparrow." the man said  
  
" I am Jackleann D'acour. And let me out of here Captain Sparrow." She demanded as she stood and stomped her foot.  
  
"Perhaps I will, after ye tell me how ye got here." Captain Sparrow said as he sat on the bottom stair. "Take yer time love, I've got all day. 


	4. Part of the Crew

Jackleann sighed as she began her story.  
  
"A few days ago, I was on an island in the middle of no where until a ship from some odd place called Port Royale came and took me to that strange place we just left. I wondered around aimlessly for 2 days until some pirate found me and led me here saying that I would be able to stay here for the night. Then he disappeared and then those guys found me, took me here, and here I am."   
  
" Really, thats it? Why were ye on the island in the first place luv?"Captain Sparrow asked.  
  
" I..I..cant remember." she mumbled as tears swelled up in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"No need to cry luv." Captain Sparrow said as he stood and walked over towards the cell.  
  
"If ye be needin' a place to say, yer welcome to stay here as long as ye work as part of me crew." he said unlocked the old,dusty, skeleton scattered cell.   
  
"Thanks." Jackleann said as she quickly exited the cell and followed Captain Sparrow on to the deck.   
  
" Ye'll be washin off the decks for now, till i find ye somethin more useful to do." he said as he pointed to an old mop and bucket.   
  
" Ok. no problem. Where will I be sleeping?" Jackleann asked as she grabbed the mop and began to wash the deck.  
  
"Ye can either sleep with the crew, share a cabin with yers truely, or ye can barrow Anne-Marie's quarters seein as she's dead and all." Captain Sparrow said as he indicated each of the places.  
  
  
  
"I believe I'll use Anne-Marie's quarters. How'd she die, if i'm not being too bold to ask."  
  
"I wouldn't say ye being to bold. I'll tell ye someother time love. Now get to work."\  
  
"Yes sir." she said nothing more and got to work scrubbing each deck 


	5. Good Night love

She scrubbed the decks for the rest of the night, until the captain dismissed her to go eat and go to bed.  
  
"Thanks Captain." She said yawning after dining with him.   
  
"Not a problem,love. Nice job on the decks tonight. I'll show yer cabin then love?" he asked offering his arm to her.  
  
"How nice of you Captain Sparrow." she said taking his arm. The two of them walked up the stairs on to the main deck.  
  
"Thank you Captain, but I'm afraid I'm not ready to go to sleep yet. I'd much rather stay out here and look at the stars." Jackleann said, walking towards the rail, and looking up at the heavens.  
  
" I'll just leave ye to yer thoughts then love, if ye'd not want me ta stay."  
  
"No its ok, stay if you'd like, i''d like you to. " she said glancing at him and smiling.  
  
Smiling back at her as he walked up to the railing beside her, looking up into the stary sky.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a place to stay." She said finally looking down into the depths of the ocean.  
  
"No problem at all love, I'm forever searching for new members of me crew." he said looking at her.  
  
" Well, I best be heading for bed, I have work to do tomarrow." she said, walking towards her cabin.  
  
"Ye sure ye'd not like to share my cabin with me?" Jack asked slyly, giving her a grin that anyone wiht half a brain couldn't refuse. Too bad for her, she only had 1/4 of a brain.  
  
"I'm sure Captain. Perhaps another night." She said smiling. She walked into her cabin after saying good night.  
  
"Good night love. See ye in the mornin."Jack said, walking into his own cabin, disapointed that she refused his offer.  
  
Once she was alone, and thinking without interruption, she realized she had made a terrible mistake. Since it was her first night on this ship, she thought she should stay with someone who she would be able to talk to if she got scared. She changed into her pajamas and headed over to the Captains quarters, maybe he would let her stay with him.  
  
She knocked on the door nervously. "Captain.I..I changed my mind" she said quietly. 


	6. Breakfast love?

Jack opened the door quickly and stepped aside so she could enter. "Hello love." he said stretching, as if he had been sleeping already.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, hoping she didn't.   
  
"Not at all love." he said as he walked over to his bed and sat down.   
  
Jackleann just stood there staring at the floor, not knowing if she should go sit by him, or just, stand there.  
  
"Well, are you gonna come over here and sleep, or stand there?" he asked.  
  
She walked over to his bed and laid down.   
  
"Nice bed." she said as he laid down next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackleann woke up the next morning only to discover that Jack was already awake, and working.   
  
"Shit." she said to herself as she climbed out of bed and got dressed. She headed out onto the deck and found Jack steering the ship. She waved as he spotted her and grinned.   
  
"Good Morning love, I trust you slept well after I left." He said as she walked to up to him.   
  
"Good morning to you to Jack." she said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"What shall I be doing today?"   
  
"Ye'll be keeping me company today,love." he said walking with her to the mess hall, his arm still wrapped around her.  
  
"What's for breakfast Jack?" she asked unwrapping his arm, and connecting their hands.   
  
Looking confused about the whole handholding thing he answered,"Bacon and eggs."   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Jack and Jackleann walked around the decks,Jack sometimes barking orders at his crew.   
  
"Where are we sailing to Jack?" Jackleann asked as she latched arms with her pirate-friend.  
  
"Port Royale, I need to visit a few of me old friends love." he answered  
  
"Wonderful.Now where is this place?"   
  
"We'll be there sometime today love." Jack replied smiling down on the lass. 


	7. Reunited

They arrived at Port Royale late that afternoon, and had already left the ship to find Jack's friends.  
  
"So, who are these friends of yours?" Jackleann asked, she and Jack were attatched at the arms as usual.  
  
"Ye'll see when we find them love." he replied patting her hand.  
  
"Alright." she said, looking around, trying to take everything in at once. "Its very pretty here. isn't it jack?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is." he said. Jackleann had negelcted to notice, that he was looking at her, not the beautiful town that surrounded them.(Stupid git.! HOw could she not notice! well anyhoo...back to the story)   
  
The two of them continued their stroll through the town, miraculusly not getting caugth by any of the gaurds. Eventually they found themselves in front of a black smith shop. Jackleann looked at the sign that was swinging in the breeze. It read" Turners Blacksmithery."( Wow that's a fun word)  
  
"Ah here we be."Jack said as he knocked loudly on the large wooden door. A pretty girl wearing a burgandy dress opened the door. Her face immediately lit up as she screamed "JACK ! JACK SPARROW! IS IT REALLY YOU!!?!?! Come in! Come in!"   
  
"Thanks love. But what about my loverly little friend here?" Jack asked indicating Jackleann.  
  
"Perhaps I should introduce the two of ye." he said, noticing the confused expression on Jackleann's face.  
  
"Brilliant idea Jack." the other woman said.  
  
"Elizabeth, this be my lady friend Jackleann D'cour, and Jackleann, this be Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jackleann." Elizabeth said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth." Jackleann said politly.  
  
"Now that we's all know each other, where is our dear William?" Jack asked as he and Jackleann walked through the doorway..  
  
"He is out delivering swords." Elizabeth explained. "He should be back shortly. Please, have a seat and make yourselves at home!"   
  
A few hours later, Will finally got home.  
  
"Elizabeth! I"m home! Sorry I took so long, I ran into Norrington, he said something about Jack being in town." he said setting his coat and jacket on a nearby chair.  
  
"JACK!!!" he yelled as he walked into the livingroom and spotted his old companion.  
  
"William! its good to see you too mate." Jack said as he stood to hug his friend. 


	8. Adventure Anyone?

Authors note: Thanks for the whopping 8 reviews! lol! Thanks to all who reviewed, and I love you guys! Especially Kelley and Emily! You guys rock my world!!!!!!!!  
  
Well,here is your 8th chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I've been incredibly busy later with school and all. Oh, and Joshie, if you're reading this, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! Well, anyhoo, Here's your story, read on, enjoy, and...REVIEW OR EVIL BANANA EATING FURBIES WILL ATTACK FROM UNSUSPECTING TOASTERS!!!!!!!!  
  
" Its great to see you too,Jack." Will said hugging the oh-so-loveable pirate.  
  
"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? You know that Commadore Norrington is constantly on the look out for pirates, mainly you of course." Will said in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Not to worry matey. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Will looked over at the two girls sitting on the sofa after hearing a giggle.  
  
"And who is this?" Will asked cheerfully facing Jack once more as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This be me new lady friend Jacklean D'acour." Jack explained. Jacklean sood and walked to the pirate's side. He wrapped his arms around her. "And Jacklean, my dear, this is William Turner, Elizbeth's husband.''  
  
"So I figured." Jacklean said looking up at Jack and grinning. "Its so nice to meet you William. I've heard so little about you."  
  
" Same to meet you as well, Jacklean, I fear that I've heard far less of you." he said smiling and kissing her hand.  
  
"Well, not to spoil a happy moment, we've buisness to tend to." Jack said, gesturing madly with his hands."I've come to assemble a new crew and to go on the adventure of a life time. You two, Will and Elizabeth, shall be part of it as well if you wish."   
  
"Oh wow!" Will and Elizabeth yelled, excited to leave the boredom of their lives. Porte Royale may be beautiful, but to live in it all your life, doing the same thing each day and night, it got rather boring.  
  
"But just what sort of adventure is this? Will asked curiously.  
  
"One of the dangerous,difficult,and reaking in treasure and plunder." Jack explained excitedly  
  
"Ah, just as I suspected." Will said happily as he ran up the stairs to gather his things."Come On Elizabeth, we must be going! we have supplies to get! Do we not ,Jack?"   
  
"Right, mate." Jack said, grabbing Jackleann's hand and following Will up the stairs." You too,Elizabeth. Lets get the move on!"   
  
Will,Jack,Elizabeth, and Jackleann were standing at the docks waiting for the rest of the crew to get back. "Jack, do you think it wise to be standing out in the open? Perhaps Will and I should go get the supplies, and you and Jackleann can stay here, out of trouble." Elizabeth said, her face full of concern.  
  
"Good idea,love. " Jack said as he patted Elizabeth firmly on the shoulder.  
  
Will and Elizabeth left the docks leaving Jack and his girl to go to the ship and talk, finish off the last of the rum, and be intoxicated just in time for leaving Porte Royale. "DON'T FORGET ME RUM!!" Jack yelled off the side of the ship, thankfully no one looked up except for Will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hopefully you guys liked it! I'll have your next chapter written and published soon! I love you guys! 


	9. Wanna go for a swim darling?

Author's Note: Sorry I havent updated in a while,I've been really busy and I just broke up with my boyfriend! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
disclaimer: I still own nothing but Jacklean!  
  
  
  
Jack and Jacklean went on the ship, looking forward to the new adventure. They talked for hours, laughing, joking around,and acting like the oldest of friends,yet the had only been friends for a month or two. Soon, night was on its way, and the sun was setting. Jack and Jacklean held eachother as they stood silently on the ship,watching the beautiful sight.   
  
"Hmm...feels like we've done this before love." Jack said grinning his oh so famous grin.  
  
"Perhaps you feel that way because we HAVE done this before." Jacklean said sarcastically as she unwrapped herself from the pirate's arms. She stormed to the rail, where she dove in the sea.   
  
"Wanna join me?" she yelled from the cold water. "Honestly, its not that cold out here!"   
  
"Not a chance darling! I may be a drunken scallywag, but I'm not crazy enough to go swimming at this time of night! Jack yelled back to her.  
  
"You sure?" she yelled before dunking her head underwater to swim back to the ship. "I'm quite sure you would enjoy going for a swim with me at this particular time of night."   
  
"Oh really?" Jack said, pulling off his effects, and shirt. He dove into the sea with his beloved Jacklean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~**~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
Will and Elizabeth returned from shopping. They called for Jack his "bonny lass",but they were no where to be found. Then the heard Jackleann giggle. The followed the sound of her voice to the rail, then looked down.   
  
"And what, would you two be up to?" Will said grinning down at the pair.  
  
"Swimming!" Jacklean yelled up to the blacksmith.   
  
"Among other things." Jack added helping Jacklean climb up to the deck. Jacklean blushed and grinned as she swung her legs over the rail and plopped down onto the wooden floors. Water streamed off of her clingy clothing.  
  
"Best be getting some dry clothes,eh love?" Jack said, grinning at the sight of Jacklean.  
  
"Aye." She said returning the grin and headed to his quarters. "You wanna come with me?"   
  
Jack's eyes got wide as he followed her. Will and Elizabeth laughed as soon as the two were inside.   
  
"Those two are so cute together." Elizabeth said, grabbing her dear William's hand.  
  
"Aye they are." Will replied, turning to his Elizabitch ..I mean Elizabeth. (sorry dont like her much:P)   
  
"William,dear, you do realize that your begining to sound like a pirate?" Elizbeth said grinning. She liked the sound of it.  
  
"Am I now, love?" He said grinning slyly.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
A/N Short chapter I know. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now if only you could do it again, or do it for the first time, I'd highly appreciate it. If you don't do it voluntarily, u'll be forced by evil flying octamonkies! 


	10. And the Adventurebegins!

Chapter Ten: The Adventure Begins  
  
A/N:Here's another chapter for you fine people! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own PotC:((  
  
Morning came all to quickly to the two couples on board the mysterious and well known Black Pearl. The two couples found themselves craving more sleep as the rose to begin their adventure to the island that Jack was made the govener of. The Unamed Isle.   
  
Jack walked out of his cabin, followed closely by Jacklean. Jack stretched and yawned as he headed down to the galley to get his breakfast. He had discovered that half the crew was already awake. Jackleann looked up at the sky, checking the placement of the sun.   
  
"You coming,love?" Jack called from the bottom of the stairs." What time it be?"   
  
"Yes, I'm coming, and it be around 11:30."Jacklean yelled back to her favorite pirate. At that she ran down the stairs in to the shadowed room that was the galley.   
  
"What's for breakfast Mr. Cotton...I mean Mr. Cotton's parrot?!??" She yelled once she had entered the doorway and saw who the cook was.  
  
"Dead men tell no sails!" the bird replied.   
  
"Hmm, never heard of that dish. Hope its tasty." Jacklean said giggling at her wits.   
  
Jack smiled as he joined her at a nearby table. Will and Elizabeth soon joined the two of them. Fatigue was strongly shown on their faces.   
  
"So where are we off to?" Elizabeth asked moving a stray strand of hair out of her face.   
  
" Off to the Unamed Isle." Jack replied. Seeing the confusion on the faces of his three friends, he explained into further detail. "The little island I was marooned on. Turns out the Rum Runners weren't wiped out by that bloody Norrington. I'd like to know what happened to 'em."   
  
"Why?" Will asked sitting down with a bottle of rum he had snatched out of Jack's cabin. Noticing this, Jack scowled at Will, yet said nothing about it.  
  
"Well, Its not often you hear of a whole fleet of ships just disapearing into thin air. 'less that ship be the Pearl of course. And I'd like to know what happened to my favorite supplier of the finest rum around."   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the last comment, but was still excited about the adventure that was about to begin, right after breakfast of course.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was long gone,and the crew of the Black Pearl was heading to the small island that the Rum Runners had so long stashed their loot. It would be two days til they reached their destination.   
  
Will and Elizabeth were excited to be back on a ship, sailing on the open sea. The had both fell in love with the ocean on their last escapade to the Isle de Muerta. Oh what a joy it was to them to feel the spray of the sea and the wind on their faces once again. They felt more at home on the sea than they ever did at Porte Royale. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they worked along side of the crew. They were at a certain bliss as they had just answered their lifes' calling. They were going to be pirates. Yes that's right people! They were entering the fine world of piracy!  
  
Jack was at the helm of his ship, one of the two women he loved. The other one was at his side, wrapped up in his free arm. As he looked out onto the horizon, he smiled at the beautiful sight of waves moving the ocean. Its water sparkaling blue in the sunlight. Jackleann smiled as she looked up at the man she loved, seeing the pure joy in his face, the sparkaling in his deep chocolate brown eyes. He looked down at her, feeling as if her eyes were on him. His smile only got wider, if that was even possible.   
  
"Ana-maria! Take the helm!" he barked across the deck. The girl nodded and took his place as he and his Jacklean went to his cabin. To get drunk on rum, and other things I imagine.   
  
THE END...OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope ye liked it. now be a dear and review or evil boomarangs from hell will attack you and chop off yer head! 


	11. The Unamed Island

Chapter 11: The Unamed Island  
  
A/N: Ok...wow, I can't believe I forgot about this story, its been a good 4 months at LEAST since I've updated, I hope you can forgive me.  
  
disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or its sexy charactors, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.  
  
The two days passed quickly and the crew found themselves on the unamed isle that Jack had been the govener of back in the days of Barbossa. Jack was raiding the stash where the rum had been. Unfortunetly, there wasn't much left since Elizabeth had burnt it on her last visit. Elizabeth fondly remembered that day, and Jack's ranting about why the rum was gone. She smiled as she thought about the day.   
  
"Cursed Elizabeth! Had to burn all my bloody rum!" Jack yelled, grabbing the 4 remaining bottles, which was not nearly enough for all the pirates on this little adventure. He emerged from the stash, mumbling to him self about "bloody studpid Elizabeth" and her obsession with burning his precious rum. Then he started mumbling about "bloody stupid Will, how he got them into the mess that cost him his precious rum.  
  
Jackleann jumped into the stash after seeing the minute amount of rum. "There HAS to be more in here...I barely survived THIS long with out rum! I can't go on much longer!" She searched around the stash, only finding 2 more hidden bottles of rum, and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Jack! I found 2 more bottles and a stupid piece of paper!" she yelled, climbing out of the stash.  
  
"Great! More rum!" Jack yelled running over to her. "Wait a tick, what does the paper say?"   
  
"Um..it says ' Thee who take the last bottle, shall lie forever in Davy Jones' Locker'." She read.  
  
" Jacky, how many bottles did ye take?...are ye sure there's none left?" Jack asked, before jumping into the stash for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes I'm sure that's the last bottle. Why?I mean other than the fact that I'm going to die now." she said uncorking one of the bottles, and then chugging down half of it.  
  
"Well,love, now that you unleashed the curse of the Rum Runners, I have to protect you from an almost certain death. Ah. But the good thing is, we'll figure out what happened to them and why the bloody hell they're cursed." Jack said, downing his bottle.  
  
Elizabeth's face had paled after hearing what was to happen to her friend. Will tried to comfort her, but to no sucsess.   
  
" How can you make light of this? Jacky is going to DIE and you joke around?" Elizabeth exclaimed from a down pour of tears.  
  
"No need to cry,love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'll figure it out." he said as he uncorked another bottle.  
  
"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, my life is in your hands." Jacky said. " And you better not let me die. I really don't think I've entirely had enough rum in my life to be satisfied enough to die."   
  
"Not to mention, it be a quite a shame to lose the company of such a fine woman as yerself, love." he said winking.  
  
A/n: well, this is where I'm gonna end the chapter sorry its so short, I'll make it up to you with 2 new chapters to follow within a week! Again I apologize for not updating for so long! 


End file.
